


The Same Roads

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, Kakashi's POV, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: They remind him too much of his old team, and so, Kakashi knows exactly where it’s all going.





	

 

Kakashi watches his new team with something akin to nostalgia, he can’t help but remember his own. Idiots he calls them, he doesn’t like them they remind him too much of his own team and he can almost see them doing the same mistakes, going down the same roads, tripping with the same stones.

He can’t help as he sees Obito in the blonde loudmouth, in his pranks, his laidback attitude, but most of all his determination.

He can’t help but see Rin in those cotton candy locks and those too green eyes, maybe it’s the hope that shines there, the too bright smile or maybe it’s just the way those love struck eyes turn to where they shouldn’t.

But maybe more disturbing is how he can see himself in that analytical gaze, how he can almost see the walls that surround him refusing to let anyone in.

Yes, they’ll make the same mistakes.

And he’s afraid to just watch as history repeats itself.

“What I like…I mean the one I like…” And she sways her arms in front of her and it’s painful to watch.

Then he turns to her and his eyes regard her for only a second but that’s enough. He turns his stuck up gaze to the other side an almost invisible blush on his cheeks. Like they’re so below him and he’s so immune to a little warmth.

Kakashi knows exactly where it’s going.

He smiles from beneath his mask as he pretends. He turns a blind eye to her ever loving gestures to his almost too subtle way of looking at her.

He teaches him the Chidori.

She falls in love.

And the course is set.


End file.
